


Dance to the Heart

by bgoldfish



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Earwen first know Arafinwe loved her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_wiederkehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/gifts).



He watched her. More and more often. His attention kept being drawn back to her. Across the room. Across a field. Even when they weren't even near enough for sight, his thoughts drifted to focus around her.

They'd just been friends. Known to each other through others and simply by who and what they were. They got along well. They could talk and spend time just sitting or riding along in a sea of others.

But it was more than that.

So much more. He knew that, finally, after so long and so much time had passed. Did it matter? Had she even noticed? Did she feel the same? That wish for more, but uncertainty as to if it was even possible.

But finally, enough time passed that he felt it right. That during a feast, a celebration, when he saw her as music started up...she was all he saw. All he needed to see.

So many thoughts and wishes quieted as Arafinwe finally moved forward. Just a small but brilliant smile curved his lips and lit his eyes. He held out a hand to her without a word.

Love. Devotion. She was his world, and finally, he let that be seen.

He knew when she realized it. With her sudden laugh of delight as she took his hand. He knew then that he was loved in return. He tugged lightly and drew her away to give them space to dance. So he could spin her out and show the court she belonged at his side. His father. His brothers. His mother.

_Everyone._

The music changed, became faster and even more joyful to celebrate the show. The wordless announcement. But Arafinwe hardly noticed. There could be no music at all and he'd not mind. Just as long as Earwen was with him, in his arms, dancing with him and laughing.


End file.
